


Heated

by J2Samulette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bunker, Demon Dean, Demon!Dean, Incest, Knight of Hell, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Wincest - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2Samulette/pseuds/J2Samulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam arrives at the Bunker after an exhausting search for his demonic brother....but what he finds there might be a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> First time fic, be kind, constructive comments are welcome! Compliments are adored!

HEATED  


 

Chapter One: Steamy

 

Sam walked up the steps from the bunker garage where he parked his current car, a beautiful black Acura. He took a look back at it knowing that someone was missing their most prized possession right now. He’d found it on the street outside of a 2 story brownstone, sitting there just waiting to be lifted. Nice car, but it wasn’t the classic model Chevy he was used to riding in. God knows where the Impala was right now. Hopefully his damned brother still treated Baby like gold, and not like one of the whores that he’d been so frequently using and casting aside these days.  
Sam had been tracking Dean for days now, starting in San Antonio and ending in Vegas before Dean disappeared without a trace. Sam didn’t even want to think about what that could mean, where Dean could be or what he was doing. Since he died in Sam’s arms 6 months ago, and woke up as a new Knight of Hell, he’d been living a rockstar lifestyle…drinking, gambling, whoring, and killing non-stop, from what Sam could tell. Sometimes he was with his new bff Crowley, other times he took off alone. As well as Sam knew his brother, he was still having a hard time predicting when and where Dean would appear next. It might be a week before he picked up his trail again, and so he headed back to Kansas where he could take a long overdue shower and maybe catch a few winks in a decent bed. He’d start back searching for his demonic sibling first thing in the morning.  
Sam threw his keys on the table and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He stopped briefly and peered into Dean’s old room, now empty and quiet. He glanced at the collection of weapons on the walls, all still there save for the shelf that Dean had reserved for the Blade. It wasn’t there, of course, because it went wherever its master went. Sam sniffed, frowned, and sniffed the air again. He could’ve sworn he caught the lingering scent of Dean’s aftershave in the air, but now it was gone. Must be some sort of sense-memory thing, he mused, as he continued down the hall to his room. There was no way Dean could ever enter the bunker. It was warded against…well….everything, pretty much. Surely not even a Knight of Hell could breach the place. Sam wasn’t sure whether he was sad about that, or relieved. And for the hundredth time that day, he wondered what Dean was doing.  
He unpacked his knapsack and put his dirty clothes in the hamper. He placed the Knife in the bedside table drawer, grabbed a beer out of the mini-fridge, took a long swig of the frosty brew and stepped into the bathroom to start the shower. He stood in front of the mirror, undressing gingerly, and checked out the crudely stitched cut on his shoulder that was only a few days old. It hadn’t healed up yet and still smarted like hell, but at least the stitches were holding. A few months ago he’d have had Dean stitch him up instead of having to do it himself in the mirror with the wrong hand. He removed the rest of the bandage and tape, finished his beer and moved to the double shower. He opened the glass doors and steam bellowed out, completely obscuring his vision for a moment. Not caring, he stepped into the hot spray anyway, sliding the doors closed behind him. He stood there with his eyes closed under the scalding water for what seemed like an hour, just letting the hot water relax his tired, tense muscles. He soaped himself up, taking a few extra minutes to stroke his long, thick shaft. It had, after all, been months since he’d had sex with anyone, and a guy had to relieve the tension somehow. He quickened the pace of his strokes, not taking time to seduce himself properly, just working furiously towards the release that he so badly needed. He was almost ready to explode when soap ran from his long hair down into his eyes. It stung like a bitch and when he opened them up, everything was blurry. He cursed and scrubbed his eyes under the water, but for some reason, his vision wasn’t clearing. He rinsed them some more, and turned away from the water to reach for a towel on the other side of the stall, but when he opened them again, his vision was worse. Things were getting dark, and now he felt dizzy, as if his balance and depth perception were off. He took a couple more steps towards the opposite wall, and the world began to spin. He pivoted on one heel and felt himself starting to fall towards the glass doors. Sam knew in that brief millisecond that he was going to fall right through, but just as he reached them, something caught him. He looked up through bloodshot eyes just as his vision went dark, only to see a black-eyed, smirking Dean holding him up off of the floor. He passed out.

 

Chapter Two: Heated

 

Sam woke up to a cold drizzle of beer streaking across his forehead. He blinked a few times, shaking his head a little to keep the liquid from getting into his already-raw eyes and lifted his head to take a look around. How did he get to the bed, and why in hell was he naked? Oh yeah, the shower. Did he really just get saved by Dean, or was this all some really weird dream? He was still fuzzy-headed so he wasn’t sure what in the hell was going on. He didn’t see his brother anywhere. He tried to sit up, but couldn’t, for some reason. He pushed upwards with all of his considerable upper body strength, but still, he didn’t budge. This felt familiar, much like the time Lilith held him up against the wall right before Dean went to hell – then he knew. He collapsed against the mattress. Dean. Dean was here.  
He heard a familiar sound, the laugh of his brother, but this time with a slightly harder edge to it. “Dean? What the hell? Where are you?” Sam asked angrily. Dean replied, “I’m everywhere, Sammy boy, don’t you know?”  
Sam didn’t know whether to be glad to see his brother or pissed off that he was holding him down like a bully on the playground. “Dammit, let me go, Dean!”  
“Nope,” Dean replied casually. “Not until you admit that you’re glad to see me. And from what I saw you doing in the shower, I am right on time.”  
“What?? You were watching me in the shower? That’s fucked up, Dean. Let me GO.” Sam was getting more and more pissed by the moment. “And what do you mean, you are right on time? I mean, I was dizzy as hell and you kept me from falling, yeah, but …”  
“That’s not what I meant, Sammy, and you know it,” Dean smirked. “I saw you stroking your bone. What were you thinking about? Midgets or clowns?”  
“Fuck you. Let me go.”  
“No can do, little brother. Not yet. Oh, and by the way, you weren’t dizzy. You were just a little high from the GHB I placed in your beer. Don’t go getting all pissy though, because I was simply having a little fun. Kind of a welcome home present to myself, if you will.” 

Sam pushed against his invisible restraints more, even though he knew it would do no good. “Goddammit, Dean, you disappear for months, you don’t even fucking call, and now that you’re bored you decide to pay a little visit and DRUG me? What the hell, man? I’m still your brother. Let me GO or I swear I’ll –“  
“You’ll what? You’ll kill me? Come on, now, Sammy boy, I think we both know that’s a little out of your reach. I’m no ordinary demon, you know. And besides, I’m just having a little fun with ya. Not as much fun as we’re going to have, mind you, but everything in good time.”  
Sam’s eyes grew big at that last comment. “What do you mean, Dean? The only fun I want to have is to get up, get dressed, and figure out a way to cure you so I can have my brother back!”  
Dean shook his head and smiled cockily. “That ain’t gonna happen, Sammy. But just you wait. I’ve learned a few things in the last six months and I’m going to show you how to really…REALLY have a good time.” He sat down on the mattress next to Sam and trailed one finger from Sam’s dimpled chin down the valley between his rock hard pecs to his navel where it lingered, then ran into the crease at his hip, down around his groin and underneath, where it came to rest on his taint. Sam squirmed and yelled, “What the fuck are you doing, Dean? Get off of me!” Dean just grinned and pressed his fingertip against the heated skin a little more. Sammy might be protesting, but his lengthening cock was telling a completely different story.

 

Chapter Three – Salty

 

Dean continued his teasing touches on Sam, allowing just a bit of energy to flow from his fingertips at times, gently buzzing Sam’s overheated skin with electricity-like shocks. Every time he did so, Sam jumped a little, squirming against his demonic ties.  
“Dean, STOP. You can’t do this. WE can’t do this. You’ve got to let me GO.”  
“Ahhh, Sammy, but it’s been so long. We haven’t messed around since we were teenagers. You grew up and decided it was no longer proper, remember? But guess what? You’ve done PLENTY of things in order to find me lately that weren’t proper, haven’t you?”  
Sam tensed, partly in response to a particularly sizzling sensation Dean was giving him on the crown of his engorged dick, partly due to what his brother had just said. “I don’t know what you mean, Dean,” he breathed.  
“Come on, now Sammy, you can’t lie to me. I KNOW what you did to that demon chick in Austin. I KNOW you held her down and drank from her carotid in order to overpower those fuckers in the parking lot. And I KNOW that you didn’t stop there. So don’t get all high and mighty on me now, little brother. You’ve been down and dirty lately too, just….like…..ME.” With that last word, he dipped a finger into Sam’s hole, gently at first, then with a little more pressure. Sam gasped and writhed on the bed breathlessly. “Dean….don’t…”  
Dean pushed in further until he found Sam’s sweet spot and then released a small burst of energy from his fingertip, bathing his brother’s prostate in electrical charge, sending him over the edge. Sam’s cock spasmed uncontrollably, streams of cum spraying over his stomach and chest, until he was spent. Dean watched as Sam tried to catch his breath, sweat glistening over his chiseled chest as it rose and fell rhythmically. Finally, his brother came back down to earth, and Dean was right there, whispering in his ear, “See little brother? Told you I learned a few new things.”

Sam tried desperately to move away from his brother’s hot breath on his cheek. “Dean, stop. You’ve got to stop. This is WRONG. I can’t do this with you. I know I’ve been doing some things that I shouldn’t lately, but I’m trying now to get back on track ,to get straight.”  
“Straight, Sammy? Really?”, smirked Dean, his eyes flashing like black diamonds in the lamplight. 

“You KNOW what I mean, Dean.”  
“I’ll tell you what, Sammy. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you didn’t just enjoy that, and that you didn’t enjoy the power that drinking that demon blood gave you, I’ll let you go right now. I’ll leave here and you’ll never have to worry about me again.”  
Sam looked at his brother suspiciously. “How DID you get in here, Dean? This place is warded.”  
Dean grinned and replied “Apparently not against a Knight, huh? Now what do you say? Gonna take me up on my little deal? Can you really, honestly say that you aren’t glad to see me? Or that you aren’t curious about the things I can show you now?”  
Sam didn’t answer. Still recovering from the biggest orgasm of his life, he just lay his head back down wearily and sighed. Dean laughed, a metallic, dark sound that wasn’t at all like the laughter that Sam used to hear.  
“Come on, Sammy. Let’s get you back into the shower.”  
Sam felt his invisible ties release, and he gingerly sat up in the bed, rotating the shoulder that was still pretty painful and eying Dean, not sure what to do or say. He wasn’t entirely sure that Dean wouldn’t tie him right back up, or just disappear again. That was the damnedest part of this whole “Knight of Hell’ business for him; he could no longer predict what his brother would say or do. Their whole lives they’d known each other better than they’d known themselves, but now? This Dean was a stranger to him. It looked like his brother, save for the black leather jacket and gelled up hair that the old Dean wouldn’t have been caught dead in, but it was definitely a newer, more deadly version of the brother he knew and loved. He felt his resolve strengthen once more. He WOULD find a way to save his brother. He was the only family he had and he would not lose him to this darkness. He’d cure him, no matter what it took.  
Dean handed Sam a beer from the mini-fridge and this time, Sam double-checked the seal before drinking it. He drank nearly the entire bottle before Dean grabbed it, threw it against the wall and said, “Ok, let’s go. You need a shower.” Sam warily looked at his brother and asked if he was planning on spying on him this time. Dean chuckled and said no, that he had other things to do while Sam was in there. Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to know what that meant so he didn’t ask. Instead, he went into the bathroom and proceeded to shower.  
When he was finished, he dressed and came out to find Dean on his bed, perusing a vintage copy of Busty Asian Beauties. Not sure he wanted to be on the bed with Dean while he was looking at porn, he took a seat on the ottoman in the corner. Dean said, “Aw come on, Sammy, don’t be shy. I won’t bite ya.” Sam refused to move, but little good it did. In one powerful move, Dean was on him like lightning, grabbing him by his injured shoulder, pressing his thumb into the wound just SO, until Sam cried out and tried to hit him. Dean caught his raised fist with his other hand and hurled Sam like he was nothing onto the bed.  
“You really wanna play games with me, Sammy?” breathed Dean, on top of him and writhing against Sam’s legs with his own. Sam’s eyes grew dark as he felt Dean’s erection rubbing against his own cock, the friction causing them both to grow even harder. Sam knew this was wrong, he knew that this was not the way to save his brother, and he tried to fight the attraction of just giving in. He kissed his brother then, hard, catching Dean a little off-guard. As they kissed and probed each other’s mouths, Sam quickly and deftly slid open the nightstand drawer where he’d hidden the Knife. He didn’t want to kill his brother, but he did plan to cut him just enough to give him some leverage against him and maybe, just maybe get him into some iron spell-work chains. Dean saw what Sam was up to, however, and caught his hand. He raised it above his head effortlessly. “You want to kill me, Sammy? You think that knife would kill me? Hate to remind you, but it won’t do anything but piss me off.” He left Sam’s arm bound to the bedpost once again, and began kissing his brother’s chest and neck, causing Sam to forget all about his intentions as the blood in his body moved farther south.  
Both brothers were breathing heavily as Dean whispered in Sam’s ear, “You know you want it, Sam. Give in to me. All you have to do is say yes. Tell me what you want.” He pulled Sam’s pajama pants down to reveal his hardened cock and swollen balls, threw the pants off to the side, and proceeded to lavish Sam’s package with his tongue, taking his head into his mouth and running his newly pierced tongue over and over the slit, making Sam’s entire body quiver. “Say it Sammy…..say you want it. Say you want ME.” Dean dipped lower, running his tongue underneath Sam’s balls, over the sweet flesh there until he reached Sam’s tender hole. “Tell me, Sammy. Tell me what you want. “Sam shivered and gasped as Dean’s tongue entered his hole, rimming the edges ever so lightly then pressing in a little further. Sam thought he would burst right then and there.  
“I want it,” he breathed, so quietly that Dean wasn’t sure he heard his brother right. “Say it again, Sammy, what do you want?” He paused, ready to spring into action at Sam’s next words.  
“I want you to ….oh ,fuck, Dean…don’t stop….I want you to fuck me. Fuck me, please!”

In one smooth motion, Dean kicked off his boxers, grabbed Sam’s thighs and spread them apart, slid in between them and lined his throbbing cock up with Sam’s glistening crevice. “Are you ready, brother?’ he whispered, not waiting for a reply. He pushed in, slowly at first, then as Sam’s tightness relaxed, he pushed in farther, until he could go no further. He came face to face with his brother, who was panting and pulling him even closer to him. Dean began to move and as he stroked Sam’s sweet spot over and over, their moans became louder and louder. In that moment, as Sam looked into his brother’s face and felt him thrusting into the very essence of his being , he knew that he was lost. It felt too good, both physically and emotionally, having his brother close again. He knew what he had to do.  
As their bodies fell into an old but not forgotten rhythm, Sam grabbed a handful of Dean’s tousled hair and held on for dear life. Nothing was ever going to take his brother away again, nothing. They moved in unison, Sam taking every inch of what Dean had to give, and when it was time, right when they were at their peaks and about to come together, Sam took Dean’s head and moved it slightly to the right, reaching up and kissing his neck. Dean looked down at him as he continued thrusting, eyes black as night.  
He whispered to Sam: “Do it.”  
Sam bit Dean’s neck and Dean lost control, exploding into his brother with a force that surprised even him. The spurt of his climax caused Sam’s own orgasm to rocket through him, and with his lips and tongue on his brother’s neck, he bit down again, greedily lapping at the blood that appeared as he came what felt like a fountain of cum. Dean’s reaction was wild, bucking like crazy inside of his brother, becoming hard again already, which in turn caused Sam’s fiery desire to build again. They stayed like that, thrusting and kissing and Sam drinking from his brother, until they both came again, collapsing into a tangled, sweaty, salty heap.  
Still breathless a minute later, Sam lay in his brother’s arms, felt the familiar power surge through his veins and he looked over at Dean, who was staring at him intently.  
“Sam – “  
“Yeah.”  
”Does this mean – “  
“…….Yeah.”

 

Epilogue

Two days later, the boys hit the road.  
They still hunted creatures occasionally like werewolves, vamps, the occasional shapeshifter. They didn’t bother with demons, unless the demons were infringing on their territory, or were just pains in the asses. They were stronger now, nearly invincible, and most creatures knew not to mess with the demon brothers known as Winchester. They still traveled the country in the Impala, listening to old rock music, (almost) just like the old days. Whenever they hit a town, they hit it hard, partying, gambling, and hunting. No one got in their way. No one. For not even the King of Hell, or any army of angels were brave enough to fight the Winchesters when they were together. And they were always, always together.


End file.
